


If We Shadows Have Offended

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, King of Shadows - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: I'd just had lunch in a little coffee shop and was heading back to rehearsals when someone called my name.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & William Shakespeare, Nat Field (King of Shadows) & William Shakespeare (King of Shadows)
Series: Ficlet Omens [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	If We Shadows Have Offended

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Midsummer Night's Dream

The second year I came to London with the Company of Boys, I was playing Ariel, as Arby had promised. I'd just had lunch in a little coffee shop with a few of the others and was heading back to rehearsals when someone called my name. I turned, and saw a plump man in a sort of cream trenchcoat hurrying towards us with a package in his hands.

He said, "Excuse me, are you Nat Field?"

I nodded.

He beamed. "Oh good, I hoped I'd catch you. You left this behind." He pressed the package into my hands, and sure enough it had my name on it. "Do take better care of it this time, my dear."

Then he was gone, and I was left turning the package over in my hands. I'd never seen it before. I opened it backstage at the Globe, and two things tumbled into my lap. One was an old, worn, piece of parchment, creased where it had once been under my pillow, but miraculously intact and holding an achingly familar poem in Elizabethan handwriting. The other was a business card clipped to a modern piece of paper. On the paper, in neat copperplate script was a brief letter.

_He asked that I return this to you if I ever saw you again. You made an excellent Puck in both performances._

_A Z Fell._


End file.
